Wireless communication has become an integral part of modern life in both the personal and professional realms. It is used for voice, data, and other types of communication. Wireless communication is also used in military and emergency response applications. Communications that are made wirelessly rely on the electromagnetic spectrum as the carrier medium. Unfortunately, the electromagnetic spectrum is a limited resource.
Although the electromagnetic spectrum spans a wide range of frequencies, only certain frequency bands are applicable for certain uses due to their physical nature and/or due to governmental restrictions. Moreover, the use of the electromagnetic spectrum for wireless communications is so pervasive that many, if not most, frequency bands are already extraordinarily crowded. This crowding causes interference between and among different wireless communications.
Such interference jeopardizes the successful transmission and reception of wireless communications. Wireless communication interference can necessitate retransmissions, cause the use of ever greater power outlays, or even completely prevent wireless communications. Consequently, there is a need to reduce electromagnetic interference that may hinder the successful wireless communication of information, which is now important to many different aspects of modern society.